


奶油甜甜圈

by BaiLancy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Donuts, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaiLancy/pseuds/BaiLancy
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 12





	奶油甜甜圈

今天中午厨师给大家准备的饭后甜点是甜甜圈，各色巧克力覆盖着环状面包表层，上撒些许彩色糖豆，一个个鼓鼓胖胖地斜摆着。两位lady的甜甜圈要更精致一些，不仅贴心的准备了叉子还配有两杯热气腾腾的红茶。船上的剑士对巧克力这种东西并没什么好感，也不喜欢这种口感黏腻的甜食，好在他们的大厨是一个细心的人，索隆的甜甜圈被单独分装进一个白色磁盘里，四个光秃秃的环状面包躺在盘子里没有添加任何配料朴素的可怜。收到这份甜品的人皱起眉表情明显不悦，不过在一旁忙碌着给两位女士献殷勤的家伙才没有兴趣理睬他，厨师和剑士平日里素来不对付的事众人皆知，因此也没有什么人来多管闲事地道一句厨子偏心。索隆暗暗翻了个白眼伸手拿起一个甜甜圈，放在嘴边正准备以此作为出气筒狠狠咬下去时突然把注意力放在了中间的空心圆圈上，盯着那个圆圈看了会儿，他偷偷举起甜甜圈放在眼前，闭起一只眼睛从那个小洞看着厨子动来动去给两位女士端茶倒水的上半身，他盯着那颗快乐的金色脑袋沉吟了一会儿便把甜甜圈放在嘴边咬了一口，鼓着腮帮子大嚼嘴里的食物摆出一副若有所思的样子。

时间很快就到了傍晚，山治一如既往地在厨房里准备晚餐和饭后甜品，厨房的门虚掩着，过了一会儿便被人吱呀呀地打开，本应在甲板上赤裸上身举着大铁串训练的索隆此时却慢悠悠地踱步到厨子身后，他尽量作出一副自然的样子清了清嗓子:“喂，卷卷眉。”

“有话快说有屁快放。”翻炒锅中菜品的山治眼皮都没抬一下，显然对对方的突然闯入表以不耐烦的态度。

索隆拧巴着眉头尽量压抑想要吵架的冲动，撇撇嘴摆出一副无所谓的样子:“饭后甜点还是甜甜圈吧，你能不能把我那份中间的那个圆圈做大一点？”

“哈？奇怪的要求。”厨师关掉炉火倾斜铁锅把菜倒进盘子里，转过头一脸不可名状地看着身后的人，“多大？”

剑士思索了片刻后用两只手的食指和拇指比划了个圆圈展示给对方，“大概这么大？”

“我知道了，你该干什么干什么去吧，别在厨房待着给我添乱。”记住了对方索要的尺寸后厨子立刻下达了逐客令，随后转身继续忙自己的事情，剑士看着对方的背影略有些不爽，不过最后还是无可奈何地开门离开。

晚饭时索隆的甜甜圈照旧是那个寒碜的样子，不过中间镂空部分的尺寸倒是合了他的意，他左右旁顾一周确认没有人在看他，于是放心地把一个甜甜圈藏在他特意拿来的一个小袋子里。晚饭后大家的自由活动通常在甲板上进行，已经关了灯的厨房门却又被人小心翼翼打开，一颗绿色头发的脑袋探进门中左右瞅了瞅后便蹑手蹑脚地走进厨房，他小心翼翼打开冰箱，一眼就看见厨子制作甜品后所剩无几的奶油，小麦色皮肤的手快速拿出白色奶油装进袋子随后火速逃离了现场。

黄昏时分的太阳有着金色的橘焰，为其周边的天空染上浓墨重彩的一笔。云朵呈棉絮状平铺在天际，浸泡过光晕后连纤维中都闪着光。随着时间的推移太阳逐渐被海平面吞噬，它用尽余力大笔挥墨将掺着赤红的橘黄泼洒在湛蓝的海面上，看似不合的两种颜色却相互纠缠逐渐交融糅合在一起。山治在船头点燃了香烟，两指夹着深吸一口再吐出烟气，宝石蓝的眼睛也被光晕浸染，他看着眼前的景象微微扬起了唇角，半俯下身将肘部搁置在围栏上。索隆在下楼之前无意瞥见了下面的光景，于是他静静地站在二楼的船舱门口从高处俯瞰着山治，身材匀称的男人融入了夕阳的幕布，美得像一幅画，他不知不觉中便看呆了，左耳三枚金色的耳坠反射着光在海风的吹拂下相互碰撞发出叮铃叮铃的脆响，那双以往坚毅锐利的墨色眼眸中不知不觉蒙上了层别样的眷顾。

绀色吞没天空时便算作入夜，船上的大家基本都保持着日落而息的好习惯。今晚正好轮到山治守夜，等大家基本都回屋睡觉后一身黑的厨子叼着点燃的烟准备爬上瞭望台，从船头踱步而来的索隆却一把抓住对方的胳膊把他搂在怀里，双臂锢住他的细腰鼻尖轻轻蹭着厨子修长的脖颈，山治皱了皱眉把那颗在他身上乱蹭的绿藻头推开，索隆倒也不恼，只是拥着他咬着他的耳尖，柔软的唇瓣在敏感的耳廓上磨蹭，其所过之处均泛着妖冶的赤红。原本就富有磁性的男音因情欲所致覆上了一抹嘶哑:“我忍不住了。”尾音结束的同时厨子也被抱了起来，剑士索性把对方直接摁在阶梯旁拐角处的阴影里。

杂物的虚掩后是一片春情，索隆的裤子被褪至膝盖，松紧带勒着腿窝的皮肉有些卡的生疼，不过无暇顾及这些细枝末节的事情，因为剑士此时正拥着山治进行一个充满情色意味的绵长深吻，二人的涎液混杂在一起从缠卷的两舌夹缝中滴落到木板，两人的皮肤紧贴在一起，浓浓的雄性荷尔蒙气味好像让周遭气温瞬时增加了不少，山治的膝盖顶着索隆裸露的性器，光滑的皮肤上下磨蹭着那根热气腾腾的东西让它彻底勃起兴奋起来。

“等一下。”在厨子准备躺在地上张开双腿时剑士突然把他稍微往前推了推，一只小麦色的手在厨子疑惑的目光中从一旁挂在剑鞘上的袋子里拿出个甜甜圈套上自己那根青筋毕露的性器，面包缓缓上移在龟头和茎体的交界处停下，柔软的面包有些发凉，途径性器的时候刺激到火热的皮肤，绵软的触感让他想起以往厨子给他口交时那条灵巧的舌头，这种想法配着有别与温暖舌头的冰凉感觉让那东西似乎又胀大了几分。厨子单挑一边的眉毛一脸莫名其妙地准备大骂他浪费食物，却又看见索隆拿出袋子里的一小包奶油并将其涂抹在龟头上。山治看看索隆的脸又看看身前那根被装饰得有些滑稽的阴茎，瞬时明白了中午对方那番要求所要达成的目的和对方此时想要做的事，没有被金发遮盖的右眼眼皮跳了跳，他竭尽全力控制了骂人的音量。

“你他妈在拿食物干什么啊！！！”船上这位极度尊重食物的厨师对此表示强烈谴责，但是下一秒就听对方带着笑意的回复。

“色厨子，你不是说不能浪费食物吗？”

“你他妈……”山治涨红着脸咽了口唾沫，把后槽牙磨得嘎吱嘎吱响，后穴却因情欲的涌动而瘙痒难耐，“变态发霉绿藻头你他妈给我等着！！”他扭捏着跪在对方面前低下头颅，恨恨地捏着索隆的两颗卵囊发泄，龟头上雪白的奶油让人看起来很有食欲，山治的内心是有点兴奋的，但是他没打算表露出来。终于，厨子的两瓣薄唇缓缓张开含住了白色的前端，甜味混杂着淡淡的咸味在口腔里扩散，山治细细地舔舐过龟头肉褶里每一寸奶油，把前段含在嘴里吮吸的样子就像在吃什么奶油味的棒棒糖，下体被温润触感包裹的感觉舒爽至极，索隆绷紧脚背伸手揉着身下人金黄色的软发。

等到嘴里只剩下咸腥味的时候厨子吐出了龟头，唇瓣分离时轻弹皮肉发出“啵”的声响。修长好看的手握住了粗壮性器的根部，山治几乎整个人半跪半趴着去咬阴茎下部的面包，那根性器在他翘挺的鼻翼旁轻蹭，下颔上那寥寥几根细短的胡须有时也会不经意摩挲上阴茎的根部，偶尔的磨蹭就像小猫爪子一样轻挠着索隆的心，他忍耐住蓬勃的性欲看着对方小心翼翼食用他性器上套着的食物。山治稍微偏仰着头去啃咬面包圈，粉红色的绵软舌头时不时会触弄到阴茎表面激得剑士绷紧全身肌肉，在不触碰到性器的情况下食用上面套着的面包是极为困难的，尖尖的虎牙时不时会有意无意地轻轻磕碰上索隆的阴茎，有点疼，但疼痛给予给他的是更为勃发的性欲。为防止掉下面包渣，山治索性把两手呈半捧状态置于性器下方，些许涎液从唇角滑落，那样子像是在品尝什么珍馐美馔一般，剑士喘着粗气看着身下人的面颊，性器越发觉得涨硬，等到对方把最后一口面包塞进嘴里之后他便迫不及待地前扑摁住金发男人的肩膀，舔舐了几下手指后径直插进对方温暖的后穴里。熟悉的紧致感让索隆想起了以往做爱时那处给予他的无上快感，因而变得更加急切，粗暴的动作惹得身下人发出几声不满的哼哼，他低头舔掉恋人嘴角的奶油同时活动手指草草润滑了下即将插入的地方，随后他便快速抽出手指握住自己的阴茎用滴着前液的龟头顶上两瓣挺翘的屁股中间一张一缩泛着水光的穴口，宽大的双手直接掰开肉实的臀肉将性器送喂进饥渴的小嘴里。

厨子的呻吟声转瞬就被后穴里插入的性器挤压出来，括约肌对于最开始的进入有些许抵触，不过往后便是无限的包容，柔软的肉壁包裹住性器将其往里吞咽，褶皱和阴茎上的青筋贴合着相互摩擦。索隆伸手把山治拽起来让他坐在自己腿上，掐着对方没有一丝赘肉的细腰帮助他扭动腰肢，厨子大骂对方混蛋但渴求快感的身子还是自己扭着屁股动了起来。山治单臂搂着索隆那颗毛茸茸的绿发脑袋，另一只手则扶着他的肩膀，垂下来的发丝滴下几滴汗液有些则黏在脖子上，那颗金色脑袋微微低垂下来看着身下水液横流的交嬬处，目光触及到那粗的有点吓人的阴茎根部使他不禁开始料想这整根东西是怎么插入自己的身体里的，肚子里被完全插入时有种幸福的饱涨感，身体里连同心被一道填满。他的阴茎磨蹭着剑士结实且排列漂亮的腹肌，途径肌肉沟壑时新颖的触感带来了不一般的快感。恋人轻声呻吟着努力扭腰的样子让索隆移不开视线，于是他凑过去再度吻上对方的唇，同时自己也活动腰部往对方身体里顶撞，剑士注意到山治有意把性器往他小腹磨蹭，于是他用宽大的手掌抚着厨子的性器摁在自己的腹肌上爱抚。

“哈啊……快…快一点……”山治嘤咛着用双腿夹紧对方的腰，身体被顶得一颤一颤，最后索性脱力地伏在索隆身上全盘接受对方一次比一次用力的顶撞，尾声的性爱龟头着重注意着敏感的前列腺，山治被对方玩弄得眼尾发红淌下泪来，发白的指尖紧紧抓挠着健硕的脊背，留下道道红肿的抓痕。浓烈的男性荷尔蒙被处于上风口的海风吹拂全积蓄在狭窄的阴影里，两具正当年月活力四射的年轻男性胴体在夜幕下极具视觉冲击力。

云雨之事的尾声，乳白的精液全然倾泄进漆黑的甬道深处，麦色的小腹也被沾染上白浊，与洁白的月辉相称着。沉重的喘息声逐渐趋于平缓，清理干净身上的精液，两人穿好衣服装作没事人一样站了起来，有所不同的是，厨子的屁股里现在还是有些黏腻的东西存留，他骂骂咧咧地一脚踹上索隆的背以惩罚刚才对甜甜圈的不敬也报了让他做那种羞耻行为的仇。

“我再重申一遍！以后你他妈不许给我这样对待食物！！”

“知道了知道了，色河童真是啰嗦死了……啊，对了。”

“干什么？”

“明天的饭后甜点能不能吃中间镂空大的奶油甜甜圈。”

“发霉绿藻你他妈给我闭嘴！！！”

#END


End file.
